


Curbside Service

by Sp8Bait



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas has a secret job, Cas likes to tease, Dean visits a sex shop, M/M, Pancake the Bulldog, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sp8Bait/pseuds/Sp8Bait
Summary: Prompt taken from the Destiel Port!Dean has a little problem when his roommates pain in the ass dog eats his dildo and apple pie flavored lube and he needs some quick to ease a little tension. So he heads to the local shop, one he hasn't been to in a while and receives quite the surprise.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

“Mr. Rabbit!” Dean called as he entered the little brick home that he shared with his roommate. He had a long shift at Beans n Things and since Cas wasn’t home, he was going to take advantage of his favorite wind down activity.

He felt a little goofy calling his dildo Mr. Rabbit like that one chick from Hostel Part 2 but having the house to himself, who cared how weird he acted? He needed a shower, he was covered in flour thanks to Gabriel turning on the mixer at the wrong time and had the perfect clean up method in mind. First things first, he had to get his toy out of his room.

The house was eerily quiet without Cas puttering around and playing his hippie music. Seriously, what was wrong with classic rock?! Judging by the lack of the hideous cream colored Lincoln in the driveway, Cas was at his second job, not like Dean would know what that was. Any time he would ask, Cas would calmly reply, “It’s just a job Dean, nothing fancy.”

The door to his room was halfway open as he had left it this morning, he pushed his way inside and stopped dead in his tracks at the scene before him.

“Pancake! What the hell did you do?!” His hopes at a wet and wild shower were dashed when he discovered his toy drawer pulled from the nightstand and laying on the floor. Bits of purple rubber lay around the drawer and a chewed open container of his only and favorite bottle of lube laid spilled on the carpet.

At the sound of his name, Pancake came sauntering into the room, huffing and snorting and looking way too smug. He was a three year old light tan Bulldog that Cas had adopted from the Humane Society and he had been a thorn in Dean’s side every single day since.

“Dammit Pancake.” Dean fumed as the animal in question sat on his haunches, tongue lolling as he panted and snorted. Dean swore he did more snorting than anything else. What Cas saw in the pudgy pile of fur, Dean had no clue.

Quickly cleaning up the mess and making sure the bedroom door to keep Pancake out was firmly shut, Dean grabbed his keys and locked up the house. He needed a replacement for Mr. Rabbit _now._ Masturbation was good and all but there was nothing like feeling a dick up your ass, even if it was a rubber one.

Firing up the Impala, he peeled out of the driveway and quickly made the twenty minute drive to the edge of town. Conveniently located next to an off ramp was a plain white one story building with the simple name, Jackie’s Heavenly Pleasure Emporium.

Dean pulled the Impala up to the shop and winced as he almost hit the curb. Nonchalant he is not, ha! Rolling his eyes he put the car in park and turned off the engine. The shop that he used to frequent had been replaced by Jackie's and apparently they were curbside service only. Dean didn't even know that was a thing.

_Hi, ma'am, I'd just love a dildo the size of my forearm and the biggest bottle of lube you have. Also, do you like my car? Take down the license plate that way everybody knows I was here._

Dean sighed and laid his forehead on the steering wheel. He was pathetic. Having a freakout in the parking lot of a sex store. Honestly, he wasn’t sure why he was here besides the fact of Pancake eating his one and only dildo. He hadn't had anybody to use it with in months. At least he was in sympathetic company. 

Cas, his roommate, hadn't been on a date in like a year. The last one was some prissy bitch named Meg that had a weird affinity for calling Cas Clarence. Luckily she was only around for two months before moving on and Cas was single again. He was really secretive about his personal life though, so what did Dean know? But they were pretty good friends. Maybe he could-

Rapping on his window made him jump. He looked up and almost swallowed his tongue. There he was, disgruntled face, suspicious glare and the arched eyebrow. Dear God, that eyebrow. It had the uncanny ability to turn his insides to jelly. Aware that he was drooling over his roommate, Dean rolled the window down hastily. 

"Cas?!"

"What're you doing here? Who told you I work here?"

"What? I didn't know you worked here, I'm just here because..." Dean felt an awkward blush creeping up his neck, "Ah, I was in the neighborhood." 

Cas glared at him with narrowed eyes. 

"You were in the 'neighborhood’ of a job I never told you about and you just decided to pull in and park? What're you doing here, Dean?" 

Dean flushed and felt hot under the collar of his flannel. 

"Well, I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for your stupid dog!"

"My dog? What's wrong with Pancake?"

"He ate my dildo and the only bottle of lube I had!" Dean whispered harshly, "And - and I need another one. Which is why I'm here. Where you work."

Cas blinked slowly at him as if the idea was coming together. "Oh."

"Yeah. I'm not super excited about it either. But maybe we can just do the thing and forget it ever happened?" God, this was embarrassing.

"Do the...? Oh! The transaction. Alright. Sure. What did you have in mind?"

“Er, well, um...the one I had was purple and rather uh large.” _Is it warm in here, it feels too warm. Fuck, could this be any more awkward?_

“I see. You have an affinity for the big boys.” 

_Oh fuck me sideways._ That voice that Cas tended to use with him, all gravel and sexy was unfair to his raging libido.

“Uh, yeah, sure I guess.” Dude, this was the awkward guy that he lives with; who listens to hippie music, cooks while wearing bunny slippers and is perpetually trying to get a honey bee to give him a high five. But hearing him talk about various materials, whether or not suction was important and of course girth and length had him so hard he was amazed his zipper hadn’t burst yet from the strain.

“You ok there, Dean?”

His voice sounded concerned but the playful smirk on those pink lips, he knew exactly what he was doing. Asshole.


	2. Chapter 2

Cas struggled to keep his breathing normal and to appear nonchalant as he discussed sex toys with his roommate Dean. Roommate. Ugh. There were much more imaginative and sexy words he wanted to use for the green eyed man he shared housing with.

Little did Dean know, Cas made sure of it, that he harbored an enormous crush on the man. Would it do any good? In the four years that they’ve been roommates, he’s only ever seen Dean with women, usually one night stands from the local bar.  _ If  _ he pursued something with Dean, he wanted permanence, not a quick roll in the hay.

“I have just the thing in mind. Especially since you favor the big boys, this'll be perfect." Cas leaned down into the open window, relishing in the pink staining Dean's freckled cheeks. "And just so you know, I favor the big boys too."

Cas bit his lip to keep from laughing at the open gape that Dean wore. Perhaps he went a little too far with that comment but Cas had to get his entertainment somewhere. If it came from breaking his roommate's brain then so be it.

His thick runner's thighs are up the short distance from the car to the shop and he quickly made his way to the correct aisle. Past the vibrators, plugs and anal beads in various colors, he spotted the perfect item for Dean. He grabbed it off the rack and a large bottle of apple pie flavored lube. One thing was for sure about Dean, he loved all things pie flavored.

Placing the items in a brown paper bag and grabbing the iPad with a credit card payment chip, he exited the shop and quickly walked to the Impala. Dean was slunk down in the seat, furtively looking around even though the lot was empty.

After rattling off the price and scanning his card to pay, Cas perhaps felt a little smug when he merely handed over the bag, uttered "cock a doodle doo" and walked away.

He couldn't wait until his shift ended.

X x X

  
  


_ Cock a doodle wha?? What the fuck just happened?  _ In that moment, Dean was pretty sure his brain was broken. Perhaps he got into a car accident on his way here and this was his heaven. Who knew? But to find out his roommate not only work at a sex shop but also used these products himself, it was truly boner inducing. Hell, he probably could’ve driven himself home with his hardon.

Dean had two hours until Cas’ shift ended and he was going to make good use of it. He needed to know where the hell this flirtatious manner had come from with Cas and if he meant anything behind it besides random teasing. Dean had to wash plenty of ‘middle of the night accidents’ thanks to fantasizing about his roommate. Where he would bend Cas over and fuck him senseless, or Cas would bend him over and do the fucking. At this point, Dean was  _ not _ picky whatsoever.

He nearly got a speeding ticket as he raced home, nearly taking out the garbage can as he parked in his space in the driveway. Wrenching the door open, bag held in his hands, Dean hurried into the house while trying to remain inconspicuous. Which was as ridiculous as it sounded, a twenty-seven year old man sneaking a sex store purchase into his house but he swore he could feel the eyes of their neighbors on him.

Unlocking the door and traipsing inside, he nearly fell over the snorting and drooling form of Pancake who was laying just inside the doorway. Cas had one of those ridiculous overstuffed pet pillows in the corner of the living room but the damn dog laid all over the house.

“Pancake, one of these days you’re going to get yourself stepped on.” Dean grumbled as he stepped over the furry Bulldog who snorted and rolled over, all four paws in the air. “Anything else you chew on?”

Pancake’s penchant for chewing on everything he could get in his mouth was legendary. Dean never failed to bring up the fact that Pancake failed out of Obedience School twice whenever new damage was spotted.

He was amazed to find that there was no new damage in the house so he took his purchase into his room and sat it on the bed. The curiosity was too great and he dumped the items out.

“Apple pie lube...awesome.” He picked up the packaged dildo with shaking fingers.  _ King Cock _ it read in bold type. It was fleshy and veiny, incredibly lifelike and easily nine inches long and at least four inches wide. It was a beast. 

Idly he thought of how Cas’ cock would compare, especially after he made that comment about also liking big boys.

He suddenly couldn’t wait until Cas came home.

X x X

After what seemed like hours, Cas closed up shop and headed for home. He had been dying to know if Dean made use of his King Cock and he had gotten hard several times as he thought of the filthy moans spilling from Dean’s pouty lips as he fucked himself on the toy.

He parked his car next to Dean’s in the driveway and tried to not appear too eager as he entered the house. For all he knew, Dean felt too awkward with their exchange earlier and was wanting to distance himself.

Pancake came over, snuffling and snorting as he always did when Cas would come home from work. He felt guilty for leaving him alone for a good part of the day but Pancake seemed to like his time alone more than he did around someone else.

Monday through Friday he worked at the family business as an accountant and it was just as exciting as it sounded. But in the Novak family, disobedience wasn’t an option. Probably also why he never told his family that he liked to take a dick up his ass...and return the favor.

To get his jollies off, he picked up a second job at Jackie’s two days a week. He could write a book about the crazy things that went on there, like the truckers that routinely purchased blow up dolls and pocket pussies. His favorite customer though was a British fellow who ironically had a French accent named Balthazar. Just last week he had wandered into the store and bought a large double dong, a BDSM kit and a full rubber suit. Cas was no prude in the bedroom but he wasn’t sure he wanted to know the antics the dude was getting into.

Kicking off his shoes and setting his keys down in the bowl on the entryway table, he walked into the kitchen with Pancake on his heels. He made quick work of filling the food and water bowl before he wandered off to find Dean.

“Dean?” He called out as he walked down the hallway toward the bedrooms after seeing Dean wasn’t in the common areas.

“In here Cas.” Dean answered and Cas wasn’t surprised to see him sitting on the bed, naked as the day he was born. While they had never been lovers before, sharing the same house they were definitely close and comfortable to be naked around each other.

“Getting started without me I see?” Cas asked, arching his eyebrow in a way that he knew drove Dean nuts.

Dean shrugged a freckled shoulder as he licked his lips. “Maybe. After that little show at Jackie’s, I’m interested in a hands on lesson with this thing.”

Cas grinned at the sight of the King Cock in Dean’s hand still in it’s packaging. He began to unbutton his shirt as he moved toward the bed where Dean was now laying with his legs spread wide, showing off his dusky hole.

The King Cock remained in its packaging that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it folks! I may revisit this and add timestamps, stay tuned!


End file.
